


One Last Moment of Quiet

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: He does not want to fight in this unwinnable war.





	One Last Moment of Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> { for @doctorrosepromtps drabble prompt 'touch' and @legendslikestardust eight/rose august }

He is shaking in his fury. He is an adventurer, a traveller. He is the Doctor. He has never been nor will he ever be a soldier and damn Romana for summoning him back to Gallifrey to try and force into him fighting. This is a war that cannot be won; not by the Daleks and certainly not by the Time Lords. The Doctor marvels at the fact that no one else can see that everything, all of creation, all life, is going to come to ruin. That the best outcome for the end of the Time War, for the universe as a whole, is the total destruction of both the Skaro and Gallifrey.

And Romana expects him to fight? Willingly? She must have become addled at some point.

After the meeting he had stormed back to the TARDIS and sent her directly into the vortex. The TARDIS, in her infinite wisdom, found an uninhabited yet beautiful galaxy, and was now in orbit around it. The Doctor had opened the doors and was staring out into the vastness before him trying to get himself under control, desperately trying to feel like himself again.

He had known Rose was worried from the moment they received the summons and her worry had only increased in the intervening hours. Honestly, he was surprised Rose had waited this long but he knew she had been trying to give him time to himself and for that he was unutterably grateful.

The Doctor sighed in contentment when he felt her arms wrap around him as Rose rested her head against his shoulder blade. Rose's touch had always been a balm to him. He had craved it from nearly the moment they met. He appreciated her silent support as she knew that there were no words that could ease the horror of what was awaiting them.

“Romana wants me to fight.”

“I know.”

“This war cannot be won. It is being fought between two of the most powerful, corrupt, and destructive races in the universe. If either side were to win it would mean complete and total disaster for the rest of the universe. It would be the end of all things.”

Rose hugged him tighter, “I'm so sorry, love.”

“I cannot fight, Rose. I cannot.”

“What will we do then?”

He smiled slightly at her use of 'we.' She always used we and it never failed to make him feel warm inside. “Run. Travel as we always have.” He turned to face her then, “You will stay with me, won't you?”

Rose seemed surprised, yet resigned to his question, “We are partners and we are bond mates. I love you. By your side is the only place I have ever wanted to be.” She took a deep breath to steady herself, “If running is what you need to do right now, then that is what we will do. For as long as you need.”

The Doctor studied her for a long moment before gently brushing his lips over hers. “Thank you, my love. I don't know how I would get through this without you.”

Rose smiled, softly and rested her head against his chest, “Thankfully, that is something we will never have to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [soymilklattes.tumblr.com](http://soymilklattes.tumblr.com)


End file.
